Strawberry Kiss
"I'm a really splendid Shopkin." Voiced by: Kate Murphy (US; The Adventure Begins - present, UK; Shopkins: Wild - present), Arielle Tuliao (UK; Hero of the Rails-Season 20), Abby Trott (US; Hero of the Rails - Season 18), Susan Roman (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Number: 5 Basis: Strawberry Built: 1912/13 Description A mixed traffic Shopkin, Strawberry Kiss was riddled with issues when she first arrived, but later proved to be Really Useful by pulling the Express when Putrid Pizza failed. Strawberry Kiss can be called upon to perform virtually any duty, though she prefers coaches. Like Putrid Pizza's ego, Strawberry Kiss's vanity and admiration for her red paintwork often gets her in trouble. Trope List *'Aesop Amnesia:' Almost all of her spotlight episodes revolve around her vanity in some way. No matter how often she's humbled, she's back the next episode, pompous as ever. *'Attack! Attack... Retreat! Retreat!:' In the final climax of Tale of the Brave, she goes through the clay pit cliffs, calling out for the monster. The moment she sees it (it's actually a dinosaur skeleton) she goes into a panic and runs the other way, screaming and whistling like crazy. *'Attention Whore:' Likes being center of attention, and doesn't take it well when the other Shopkins pay none of it to her. *'Bee Afraid:' She gets attacked by a swarm of bees in Season 3's Buzz, Buzz. *'Berserk Button:' Never, ever remind Strawberry Kiss of the time with the bootlace, or any other of her accidents. Also don't threaten to paint her blue. *'Big Ego, Hidden Depths:' Despite her voice inflated ego, deep down, she's a genuinely hard worker who cares about her friends. *'Break the Haughty:' Happens to her in any episode involving her trying to be important. *'The Bully:' To Kooky Cookie in "Apology Impossible". *'Butt-Monkey:' Though she brings it on herself most of the time. *'Camp Gay:' Has shades of this. Not helped by how some voiceovers such as Alec Baldwin and Abby Trott portrayed her. *'Catch-Phrase:' **She constantly boasts about being a "splendid Shopkin" or any of the sort. **At the start of season 20, she always out "Here's Strawberry!" whenever she arrives in a show-offy manner. *'The Chew Toy:' If she's playing a role in an episode, expect something bad to happen to her. *'Color Motif:' **In the early days, Strawberry Kiss was painted black, an ominous color. True to form, in "Cheeky Chocolate and the Breakdown Train", she gets into a brutal accident with the Troublesome Trucks (with "The Adventure Begins" depicting her wooden breaks catching on fire). **After her accident, Strawberry Kiss was given a shiny red coat of paint. Red represents anger and violence, and Strawberry Kiss is often depicted as the Steam Shopkin with the biggest temper. *'The Dandy:' She loves her red paint. *'Determinator:' So much, she actually has a variant of her original Leitmotif for such instances. *'Divergent Character Evolution:' Strawberry Kiss seems to have gradually become more mischievous and cheerful than curmudgeonly Macy Macaron and Putrid Pizza as the show branched from the books. *'Era-Specific Personality:' In her first book (and the episodes that adapted it) Strawberry Kiss was more like a troubled, temperamental, but well-meaning character. After that, she quickly became a Small Name, Big Ego. Miller's era toned Strawberry Kiss down into a Mr. Vice Guy, being vain but otherwise friendly and rational. Afterwards Brenner's era turned Strawberry Kiss into a sly, obnoxious prankster. *'Fatal Flaw:' Her temper was one in the books and early episodes. Later, her vanity became one of her most popular traits. *'Fiery Red Head:' Well, "Fiery Red Shopkin" in her case. Out of the Shopkins in the Shop Team, Strawberry Kiss is more likely to lose her wheels, especially when she's insulted. *'Foil:' To Peppa-Mint. Both are the same size, but while Peppa-Mint is kind and patient, Strawberry Kiss is vain and temperamental. They're even colored green and red, respectively *'Freudian Trio:' The short-tempered and vain Id to Macy Macaron's cautious Ego and Putrid Pizza's aloof Superego. In King Of The Railway, she forms one with Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate. *'The Friend Nobody Likes:' Sh gets this from the other Shopkins for her vain and boastful attitude. *'Glory Seeker:' Loves taking special jobs to make herself feel important. *'Hair-Trigger Temper:' In many occasions, she can get angry easily when things don't really go her way or when the other Shopkins insult her. It doesn't help that her color is red, which symbolizes anger. *'"I Am Great!" Song:' **Her early season Leitmotif is later extended to a song about her. **Gets another in Shopkins: Wild, "Somebody Has to Be the Favorite". *'Incoming Ham:' In the beginning of "Shopkins: Wild", she literally rushes in to steal the show, just after Cheeky Chocolate expressed her desire to sing a song, much to Cheeky Chocolate's chagrin. The accompanying lyrics sell it. *'Inferiority Superiority Complex:' Far worse than Putrid Pizza. Strawberry Kiss will have a tantrum if she's not the center of attention from the passengers. She wasn't always this way, however; hanging around Putrid Pizza influenced her in all the wrong ways. *'Jack-of-All-Stats:' As a mixed-traffic Shopkin, Strawberry Kiss can pull either coaches or trucks. *'Jerkass:' At her worst. The original books and the episodic adaptations depicted her as a troubled and temperamental Shopkin, but after she pulled Putrid Pizza's coaches, she became very vain like Putrid Pizza. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' At her best. Though this can be Depending on the Writer, Strawberry Kiss has quite a noticeable softer side. *'Keet:' **Both Katsuji Mori and Kate Murphy's voices make her sound energetic. Katsuji Mori helps since she played energetic characters before. **Her current Japanese voice can also count in the later seasons. *'Leave Me Alone!:' In "Strawberry Kiss to the Rescue", she constantly refuses Daisy Petals' continuous advice to get Rocky to help a derailed Putrid Pizza, getting more irritated but still politely turning him down. This has predictable results. *'Miles Gloriosus:' Especially when claiming she'd just push a tree aside only to get shocked when a tree actually appeared in front of the track *'Never Live It Down:' In-universe; the bootlace incident, to the point where mentioning it becomes a Berserk Button for her. *'Never My Fault:' In "Apology Impossible", she keeps blaming Kooky Cookie for her mistakes. *'Nobody Calls Me "Chicken"!:' Calling her scared will make her do anything to prove otherwise. *'Non-Standard Character Design:' Strawberry Kiss' whistle is positioned above her cab, instead of in front of her cab. *'Off-Model:' Her CGI render is far taller than her model. *'Oh, Crap!:' **The horrible accident with the Troublesome Trucks. In the original episode, Strawberry Kiss's face was locked in Oh, Crap! mode the entire time until the crashing. "The Adventure Begins" has her outright panicking. **In "Old Iron", Strawberry Kiss attempts to answer Cheeky Chocolate and Apple Blossom's challenge and prove that she can out-run Peppa-Mint... only to realize she has no driver in her cab and ends up a runaway Shopkin. **In Hero Of The Rails, Strawberry Kiss, Suzie Sushi, and Daisy Petals share a brief moment of this the second they hear Lala Lipstick whistling by Suzie Sushi's hiding place. Then, Strawberry Kiss and Daisy Petals immediately haul ass and work together in driving Lala Lipstick away. **In "Lala Lipstick's VIP", her face says it all when he makes a sudden stop at the station and realizes she bumped her coaches together in the process. *'The Prankster:' Andrew Brenner tends to write her as this (both her televised episodes and magazine stories revolve around her playing tricks on the other Shopkins). *'Red Ones Go Faster:' What she claims. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Both figuratively and literally, to almost every Shopkin, usually Peppa-Mint or Daisy Petals, and even the more conservative Putrid Pizza early on. *'The Rival:' Had one with Putrid Pizza early on. When she shares an episode with Apple Blossom or Cheeky Chocolate, there are usually rivalries between them too. *'Sensitive Guy and Manly Man:' Manly Man, along with Putrid Pizza, to Macy Macaron's Sensitive Guy. *'Small Name, Big Ego:' Becomes this after she helps Putrid Pizza pull her coaches. Since she often hangs around Putrid Pizza, ahe probably picked up her bragging habits. *'Sticky Situation:' In "Dirty Objects", she ends up crashing into some tar wagons and being covered all over in sticky tar, after calling Daisy Petals and Henrietta "dirty objects" for most of the episode. *'Toxic Friend Influence:' Putrid Pizza is arguably this to her. Strawberry Kiss became a lot more vain and pompous after "Strawberry Kiss and the Express". *'Troll:' Under Andrew Brenner's pen, at least. *'The Unapologetic:' In "Apology Impossible", she refuses to apologize for picking on Kooky Cookie. She does apologize to Kooky Cookie and the other Shopkins at the end of the episode, though. *'Unsympathetic Comedy Protagonist:' In episodes centered around her. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' With many Shopkins, but especially Putrid Pizza, Apple Blossom, and Daisy Petals. *'Vocal Evolution:' **Arielle Tuliao emphasizes Strawberry Kiss' cockney accent a lot more in the later UK episodes. **Masashi Ebara's voice became higher since "The Adventure Begins". Category:Characters